neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Eru Ilúvatar
Eru Ilúvatar is a deity in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. He is introduced in The Silmarillion as the creator of all existence. In Tolkien's invented language of Elvish, Eru means "The One", or "He that is Alone"The Silmarillion, p. 329; the root er means "one" or "alone" (p. 358) and Ilúvatar signifies "Father of All".The Silmarillion, p. 336; from ilúvë ("all, the whole", p. 360) and atar ("father", p. 356). The names appear in Tolkien both in isolation and paired (Eru Ilúvatar). Eru as Creator Eru is a supreme being, analogous to God. Eru is transcendent, and completely outside of and beyond the world. He first created a group of angelic beings, called in Elvish the Ainur, and these holy spirits were co-actors in the creation of the universe through a holy music and chanting called the "Music of the Ainur", or Ainulindalë in Elvish. Eru alone can create independent life or reality by giving it the Flame Imperishable. All beings not created directly by Eru, (e.g. Dwarves, Ents, Eagles), still need to be accepted by Eru to become more than mere puppets of their creator. Melkor desired the Flame Imperishable and long sought for it in vain, but he could only twist that which had already been given life. Eru created alone the Elves and Men. This is why in The Silmarillion both races are called the Children of Ilúvatar. The race of the Dwarves was created by Aulë, and given sapience by Eru. Animals and plants were fashioned by Yavanna during the Music of the Ainur after the themes set out by Eru. The Eagles of Manwë were created from the thought of Manwë and Yavanna. Yavanna also created the Ents, who were given sapience by Eru. Melkor instilled some semblance of free will into his mockeries of Eru Ilúvatar's creations (Orcs and Trolls). Eru's direct interventions In the First Age, Eru created and awakened Elves as well as Men. In the Second Age, Eru buried King Ar-Pharazôn and his Army when they landed at Aman in . He caused the Earth to take a round shape, drowned Númenor, and caused the Undying Lands to be taken "outside the spheres of the earth". When Gandalf died in the fight with the Balrog in The Fellowship of the Ring, it was beyond the power of the Valar to resurrect him; Ilúvatar himself intervened to send Gandalf back.In Letters, #156, pp 202–3, Tolkien clearly implies that the 'Authority' that sent Gandalf back was above the Valar (who are bound by Arda's space and time, while Gandalf went beyond time). Discussing Frodo Baggins' failure to destroy the Ring, Tolkien indicates in Letter 192 that "the One" does intervene actively in the world, pointing to Gandalf's remark to Frodo that "Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, and not by its maker", and to the eventual destruction of the Ring even though Frodo himself fails to complete the task. Tolkien on Eru A clear explanation of Eru appears in a draft of a letter that Tolkien wrote in 1954 to Peter Hastings, manager of the Newman Bookshop (a Catholic bookshop in Oxford). In the letter, Tolkien, himself a devout Roman Catholic, defended the non-orthodox portrayal of God (Eru) in his writing as rightly within the scope of his legendarium, as an exploration of the infinite "potential variety" of God. Regarding the possibility of reincarnation of Elves, Hastings had written: Tolkien's reply explains his view of the relation of (divine) Creation to (human) sub-creation: Hastings had also criticised the description of Tom Bombadil by Goldberry — "He is" — saying that this seemed to imply that Bombadil was God. In reply, Tolkien said: Inspiration and development In earlier versions of the legendarium, the name Ilúvatar meant "Father for Always" (in The Book of Lost Tales, published as the first two volumes of The History of Middle-earth), then "Sky-father", but these etymologies were dropped in favour of the newer meaning in later revisions. Ilúvatar was also the only name of God used in earlier versions — the name Eru first appeared in "The Annals of Aman", published in Morgoth's Ring, the tenth volume of The History of Middle-earth. References External links * Eru Ilúvatar at the Lord of the Rings Wiki Category:Middle-earth characters Category:Middle-earth theology Category:Characters in The Silmarillion Category:Fictional portrayals of God Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977 Category:Names of God in literature and fiction